1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of retractable awnings and specifically to a system for automated pitching of the awning to transform into a gable or arch.
2. Background
Retractable awnings are mostly flat and mainly used for sun protection on office buildings, multi-unit dwellings, single family homes, recreational vehicles, etc. To prevent damage from rain, the awnings are retracted. If not, a water basin can form on the awning sheet. To alleviate this problem, flat awnings are pitched downwards from a wall or other fixed surface and users may be forced to push up the middle of the awning sheet to release the water and/or debris.
Pitching the awning downwards may be permanent and can require a mounting height of greater than 15 feet, making it too high to reach without a ladder or extension device to assist in pushing up any saggy basin. Other installations requiring a shorter installation height but similar pitch, make headroom limited for use. Pitching awnings downwards are also impractical because they direct all precipitation and residue down and forward in front of the front bar of the awning possibly over a walk way, thereby impeding egress and ingress.
Pitching is either manual or electric and both ways present problems. Electric problems can prevent any pitching and manual pitch adjustment gear may be impractical because it can require two people to adjust the pitch. For example, the awning first must be fully extended, then multiple steps are required to achieve the desired pitch. One person has to hold up the front portion of the awning to reduce the load on the pitching gears, and the another person has to insert a hook end of an elongated bar into a hand crank, and manually turn the hand crank in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction to attain the desired pitch. This is impractical for the elderly, or people with limited dexterity or strength.
An attempt to solve the problem has been made by manually gabling a flat retractable awning into a gabled awning using a joint mechanism requiring a user to hold a rod or other elongated device and manually urge the front portion of the awning upwards after the awning is fully extended. This is impractical for the following reasons: using a rod or other elongated device to manually urge the front portion of the awning upwards is difficult for some people who cannot lift their arms over their head, the resistance of the front portion of the awning may be difficult for individuals with limited strength or manual dexterity, and if the awning is installed high, a ladder or a very long, heavy rod would be required to reach the joint mechanism, making transformation dangerous. Additional storage space is also required for the rod or elongated device.
What is needed is a retractable awning that will gable or arch automatically when extending without any user action.